My Last First Kiss
My Last First Kiss is an otome game by Voltage Inc. It is available for download on the App Store and Google Play. Overview After being away for so long, you return to your childhood town where you meet up with your childhood friends. As all of you are adults, there have been drastic changes amongst them and you. Most notably, your feelings for one of them change into something that is more than just friendship. Introduction and Relationship Chart My Last First Kiss - Character Intro.jpg My Last First Kiss Relationship Chart.jpg Prologue |-|Season 1= One night, you have a dream about the moment you confessed your love to your crush only for him to turn you down. As you wake up, you notice that the TV is still on and an ad for a movie starring your childhood friend Ayato Hidaka is playing. Ayato comforted you after your crush broke your heart, and you surmise that hearing his voice on TV triggered your dream even though you haven’t spoken to him in a while. You idly contemplate the fact that you haven’t thought of those days in a long time before deciding to take a bath and go to bed. The next morning, you are heading into your office building when you notice that your friend and co-worker Saori seems to be involved in an argument with a man. Saori tells you not to worry and links arms with you as you both prepare to enter the building, but that only angers the man further and he attempts to strike her. You automatically move in front of Saori to protect her, but at the last minute, someone else grabs the man’s arm. You are shocked to realize that your rescuer is none other than Hiroki Eniwa, the man who broke your heart all those years ago. Hiro tells you that he has taken a job at your company as an assistant director, leaving you speechless as you watch him walk off. After Hiro leaves, you and Saori discuss the incident further. Saori tells you that she doesn’t really know the man who attempted to attack her; she met him in a bar the previous evening and then spent the night with him in a hotel. You are shocked by her behavior, and Saori gently chides you for being so conservative. You reflect privately on the fact that you’ve never been in a relationship or even had a boyfriend, but your thoughts are cut short when you realize you are running late for a meeting. You say goodbye to Saori and head off to your meeting, where you discover that Hiro will be heading up the company’s 100th-anniversary project… which just so happens to be the same project you were just chosen to work on. That evening, you stop for dinner at Conte, the café in your apartment building. You’ve been eating there since you were a child and you are on friendly terms with the manager, and as you are discussing the day’s events, you hear someone laugh derisively. When you look for the source of the laughter, you realize that the culprit is Ichiya Misono, a man you’ve known since childhood. You and Ichiya have never gotten along, but before things can get any uglier you come face-to-face with Makoto Morimachi, whom you’ve always thought of as an older brother and Ayato. Mako has moved back into the building after finishing grad school overseas, and he tells you that his younger brother, Riku, is moving back in with him as well. When you mention that it would be nice if the last member of your group, Takamune Kitami, could hang out with you, Ayato tells you that the professional soccer team Taka belongs to has a game coming up in your area. At the mention of Taka’s pro status, you realize that he would be the perfect spokesman for the 100th-anniversary project you’re working on; Hiro had mentioned in your meeting that he wanted someone famous to fill the role. Pleased that you have a good candidate for the project, you hang on to the hope that Hiro will finally return your feelings once he sees how capable you are. On the day of the game, you and Hiro make a trip to the stadium to discuss Taka coming on board as a spokesman for your company. He seems receptive, and as you drive off Hiro compliments your idea to speak to Taka. You become flustered and Hiro uses the opportunity to subtly flirt with you, telling you that you’ve grown up and said that you are beautiful. He pulls up to your apartment building to drop you off, and once again you tell him that you are interested in him. Instead of turning you down, Hiro suggests that the two of you get a hotel room. Shocked by his suggestion, you don’t even have time to answer him before Ayato pulls you away, telling Hiro that you’re “not that kind of girl.” Ayato then takes you to the rooftop of your apartment building where your group would always gather when you were kids. In no time at all, Ayato manages to get Ichiya, Mako, Taka, and Riku to join you on the rooftop with beer and fireworks, and an impromptu party breaks out as the guys attempt to cheer you up. The plan works, and you’re surprised to realize that you are no longer upset about the incident with Hiro. Eventually, the alcohol runs out, and you volunteer to head back to your place and get more. However, before you get to your door, you feel someone’s arms gently wrap around your waist and hear a kind voice say that you should forget all about Hiro… |-|Season 2= While having dinner at Conte with Ayato, Ichiya, Mako, Taka, Riku, and Hiro, you receive an unexpected phone call from your mother overseas. To your surprise, she tells you that renovations will be starting in your apartment the following week and that you won’t be able to stay in your place for three months. Before you can get a word in edgewise, she hangs up so she can head off to meet a friend, leaving you bemused and slightly panicked. After leaving Conte, you head to your apartment and begin to think over your options. However, you’ve barely walked in the door when you receive a text from your boyfriend suggesting that you move in with him until the renovations are complete. You decide to take him up on it, and you start packing a few days later. As you collect your things, you happen to see a breaking celebrity news story about a popular actor having a live-in girlfriend. Pondering the bizarre timing of the story since it so closely mirrors your own situation, you finish packing up. When you arrive at work the next morning, you are immediately greeted by a flustered Saori. She points you to a bulletin board where you notice that effective immediately, you are being transferred to the secretarial department and promoted to the role of executive secretary. You hesitantly make your way to your new office and quickly run afoul of Chitose, the head of the secretarial department and your new boss. After she chastises you for your manners, you notice Hiro enter the office and discover that you will be Hiro’s personal secretary. As Hiro heads to his office, another executive enters the room and irritably tells Chitose to cancel the meeting he had scheduled for that evening. You are surprised to learn that the meeting was with the actor who was discovered living with his girlfriend, and now your company wants to drop him from the new product campaign they are launching. You question the reason for dropping the actor, only to discover that Chitose is adamantly against couples living together before marriage. Suddenly nervous, you decide to talk things over with your boyfriend after work. That evening, the two of you discuss your situation. He is reluctant to let you leave and you are reluctant to stay, but you agree to continue living with him… as long as it remains a complete secret, even from your friends! |-|Season 3= Coming Soon... The Characters Main Characters Ayato Hidaka Ichiya Misono Makoto Morimachi Takamune Kitami Riku Morimachi Hiroki Eniwa Rin Yakumo Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and have yet to be translated. Season 1= } *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *Takamune Kitami *Riku Morimachi *Hiroki Eniwa *'Rin Yakumo' - His POV= } *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *Takamune Kitami *Riku Morimachi *Hiroki Eniwa *'Rin Yakumo' - It's a Date= } *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *Takamune Kitami *Riku Morimachi *Hiroki Eniwa - Stay the Night= } *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *Takamune Kitami *Riku Morimachi *Hiroki Eniwa - Completion Bonus= } *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *Takamune Kitami *Riku Morimachi *Hiroki Eniwa }} |-| Season 2= } *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *Takamune Kitami *Riku Morimachi *Hiroki Eniwa - His PoV= } *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *Takamune Kitami *Riku Morimachi *Hiroki Eniwa - Sweet Memories= } *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *Takamune Kitami *Riku Morimachi *Hiroki Eniwa - A Kiss To Remember= } *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *Takamune Kitami *Riku Morimachi *Hiroki Eniwa - Completion Bonus= } *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *Takamune Kitami *Riku Morimachi *Hiroki Eniwa }} |-| Season 3= } *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *Takamune Kitami *Riku Morimachi *'Hiroki Eniwa' - His PoV= } *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *Takamune Kitami *Riku Morimachi *'Hiroki Eniwa' - Delivering the News= } *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *Makoto Morimachi *Takamune Kitami *'Riku Morimachi' - Bride-to-be= } *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *'Makoto Morimachi' *'Takamune Kitami' - Completion Bonus= } *Ayato Hidaka *Ichiya Misono *'Makoto Morimachi' *'Takamune Kitami' }} |-| Sub Stories= } *Stealing Her Heart *Kyoto Sweethearts *Okinawa Sweethearts *A Taste of Dreamy Days *Sweet Dreamy Temptations *~Ayato~ Everything Before Us *~Ichiya~ Everything Before Us *~Makoto~ Everything Before Us *~Takamune~ Everything Before Us *~Riku~ Everything Before Us *Close to Him Part 1 *Close to Him Part 2 *Drunk on You - Ayato & Ichiya *Drunk on You - Makoto & Takamune *Drunk on You - Riku & Hiroki *Learning His Secrets *Melting Kiss *The Jealous Boyfriend ~Hiroki~ *The Jealous Boyfriend: Ichiya *The Jealous Boyfriend ~Riku~ *The Jealous Boyfriend: Ayato *The Jealous Boyfriend: ~Takamune~ *Wish Upon A Star ~Ayato~ *Wish Upon A Star ~Ichiya~ *Wish Upon A Star ~Makoto~ *Star-Crossed Lovers ~Ayato~ *Star-Crossed Lovers ~Ichiya~ *Star-Crossed Lovers ~Makoto~ *Six Irresistible Brothers *Ikemen Shuffle! *Stay With Me - Season 2 Happy Ending PoV - *Alone in the Nurse's Office *A New Side of Love *A Dose of Love Makoto and Riku *A Dose of Love Ayato and Takamune More Coming Soon... - Seasonal= } *Under the Sakura ~1cm away from love~ *Summer Love Adventure vol. 1 *Summer Love Adventure vol. 2 *Love Spells ~'Sugar' or Spice~ *[[Love Spells ♥ Sugar or Spice 2|Love Spells ~Sugar or Spice~]] *Troubles in a Winter Wonderland *Winter's Midnight Kiss *Paradise Blues *Delectably Yours *Delectably Yours: His PoV *Sweetly Divine, Forever Mine *Our First Birthday Bash ~Ayato~ *Our First Birthday Bash ~Hiroki~ More Coming Soon... }} Trivia *My Last First Kiss references Scandal in the Spotlight in a few scenes, mentioning sold out REVANCE concerts. *There was a survey (a few months before the game was released overseas) asking what the name of the game should be. The choices were This Time With You, My Last First Kiss and My Love & Best Friend. *Scandal in the Spotlight, My Last First Kiss, and True Love Sweet Lies have CGs where the MC is drawn with eyes in the English versions. *In the Japanese version, a 7-page comic of the characters role-playing Alice in Wonderland was released as a prize of the Japanese General Election 2015. In the comic, the MC is Alice, Ayato is the White Rabbit, Ichiya is the Cheshire Cat, Makoto is the March Hare, Takamune is the Mad Hatter, Riku is the Dormouse, and Hiroki is the "Queen" of Hearts. This comic was later released in the English version as an early bird campaign prize for purchasing the 1-year anniversary special story: "Six Irresistible Brothers". Category:Games Category:My Last First Kiss Category:Ayato Hidaka Category:Ichiya Misono Category:Makoto Morimachi Category:Takamune Kitami Category:Riku Morimachi Category:Hiroki Eniwa Category:Slice of Life Category:Rin Yakumo